1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus which is highly operable and efficient in recording an obtained ultrasonic image or searching for a recorded ultrasonic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is a diagnostic apparatus for displaying an image of in vivo information. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is less expensive and causes no exposure, as compared to other image diagnostic apparatuses such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus or an X-ray computerized topographic apparatus, and is useful for noninvasive observation in real time. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus has a wide application range because of its characteristics and is used to diagnose circulatory organs such as a heart, abdominal organs such as a liver and kidney, peripheral vessels, cerebral blood vessels or in diagnosis in obstetrics and gynecology.
Generally, in imaging using an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, not only a still image but also a moving image in a predetermined period must be acquired and saved at a timing unique to the subject or the imaging method. To do this, a conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus saves a moving image in a total imaging time from the start to end of examination, as shown in FIG. 1A, or a moving image corresponding to a predetermined period by causing the operator to start and stop recording, as shown in FIG. 1B.